The Hunger Games Fantasy Style!
by x-PinkPanther-x
Summary: Torchwood, Harry Potter, Final Fantasy X and X-2, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, Merlin and the Hunger Games are all included in this Epic Fanfiction! Please R&R!
1. A Short Explaination

Heyy Guys, Rhiannon here!!

I just had a really cool idea for a story and I wanna know what you think!

It's a huge Crossover, including characters from:

Torchwood

Harry Potter

Supernatural

Final Fantasy X and X-2

Merlin (Maybe)

Hunger Games (Just the Games idea)

Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

I'm not sure what it'll be called yet, but I might start it as a one-shot to see what happens. I just wanted to say this while te idea was still in my head!

Rhiannon

-x-x-x-x-

P.S. Sorry I havn't been uploading lately, I've got a huge Merlin writers Block! :(

P.P.S: Dalton, get on with the next part of your Halloween Story on FictionPress (At least I thing it's fictionpress!) I really want to know what happens!!


	2. The Beginning Bright Light and Falling

_The Hunger Games - Fantasy Style!_

This is my new crossover story! It's a mix of:

_Torchwood_

_Harry Potter_

_Supernatural_

_FFX & FFX-2_

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

_The Hunger Games_

It will Involve:_**Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidius, Lenne, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasley, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, Spike, Dawn Summers, Giles, Merlin Emrys, Arthur Pendragon, Gaius, Uther Pendragon, Morgana Le Fey.**_

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! **

Warning: **Multiple (MILD) Slash (Male/Male Relationships) and maybe some (MILD) Femmeslash (Female/Female Relationships)**

_Right, let's get on with this... I'm not sure how long It's gonna be yet, so bear with me as I get started!_

_**In Camelot**_

Merlin Emrys sighed as he walked towards Prince Arthur's chambers, carrying a basket. In the basket there were clean bedclothes, and he was also carrying a tray, with Arthur's breakfast on it. Merlin was late -As usual- and the Prince was already up by the time he got in_. "Mer-_lin, you're late _again_!" Was all the prince said as he sat down to eat his breakfast. Merlin bowed hastily, placing the basket on the bed. "Sorry sire! I overslept. I haven't been feeling that well for the past few days." he said, as he started changing the bed sheets, purposely turning his back to the prince. He didn't want to admit that he had feelings for his master, for two reasons. One, He was a servant, whereas Arthur was a Prince. Those sort of relationships didn't happen. Two, because they were both male. Gay relationships were frowned upon in Camelot anyway, to find out that your Prince was gay (Even though Merlin was pretty sure he wasn't) would be a whole lot worse. If he told Arthur, the Prince would probably lock him up and execute him the next day! Frowning, Arthur stood up and walked towards Merlin. "What's wrong Merlin?" he asked, standing behind him and spinning Merlin round to face him. "Merlin, you know you can tell me" the Prince said softly, caressing Merlin's cheek. He leaned towards his manservant, their lips so close together, yet so far away. Merlin only had time to look into the prince's eyes for a split second, before everything went white, and he started falling through the nothingness.

_**In Sunnydale**_

Buffy sighed as she walked through Sunnydale Cemetery, looking for the usual Vampires. She was having a really slow day, and was about to call it a day, when a group of people rushed up to her. "Buffy, we have a problem! The Electricity has gone in twelve different states at exactly the same time! Nothing like this has ever happened before." Buffy gasped, "Willow, calm down! Why did you bring Dawn! You could've left her at home or taken her to Spike!" she said, looking angrily at Willow, who looked puzzled "I did take her to Spike..." Buffy span round to see Spike leaning against a tree nearby. He put his hands up, speaking as he did "Whoa, Buffy, there were no lights working. The power's gone remember? Dawn couldn't see a thing. She asked me to bring her here. I don't understand why you leave her out of everything. She's a potential slayer, and you know that." he said, smiling at Dawn as she nodded. "I want to learn everything Buffy. I need to be ready just in case it's me who becomes the slayer after...." she said, stopping at the end. The only way she would become the slayer was if Buffy died, and that was the last thing she wanted. Dawn yawned, still not completely used to being up all night. "I'm gonna go back home, Buffy. I'm really Tir-" she stopped, as the brightest white light she'd ever seen surrounded them, "Buffy? What's happening!?" she said, before collapsing.

_**Torchwood Hub Cardiff**_

"Jack! We've got multiple Rift activities all over the place! But they're not in Cardiff... I can't find where they are!" Toshiko Sato stood at her computer in the Hub, measuring the Rift activity. She spoke through her comme to her boss, who was in the shooting range with Gwen.

"_Try and find where they're coming from, Tosh. We'll need to find them quickly" _came Jacks reply. Tosh wasn't surprised that he sounded out of breath. Everyone knew about the relationship between Jack and Gwen, even though they hadn't actually told anyone. Ianto had realised just how much Jack loved Gwen, and had slowly got over him, realising he was more like a brother than anything else. "Ianto," she said through her comme "could you go and get Jack for me? I can't go, because these readings are changing every minute. I need him NOW!" she said, getting panicked. the others would too when they saw the readings she was getting.

Ianto sighed, walking down to the shooting range. He knocked on the door and listened for any moaning or groaning before walking in. "Jack Tosh needs you to see the Rift readings. They're going through the roof!" he said, before getting a message from Tosh _"Get out of there! There's another Rift spike, focussing on the Shooting Range!" _he tried to move, but he was frozen as Jack, Gwen and himself were surrounded by a white light.

_**Besaid Island, Spira**_

"Come on Yunie!" Rikku shouted, before diving off the cliff and into the sea below. Yuna laughed, jumping in after her cousin.

Up at the top of the cliff, Paine sighed. "You two, if we don't get back soon, Lulu's gonna kill us!" she shouted , standing to look down at her friends. "We promised we'd be back by sunset! That's in about three minutes!!" Yuna sighed. "We'll be there in a minute Paine, meet you at the beach!" she shouted before turning to Rikku. "Race ya!" she said, swimming as fast as she could towards the beach. Rikku won, by about two seconds, Yuna rushing up behind her and tackling her, knocking her onto the floor. "Gotcha" she whispered in Rikku's ear, before running up the beach towards the path that lead to the town of Besaid, almost colliding with Paine, Tidius and Lenne as she ran. "Whoa!" she cried, stopping so suddenly she fell. She waited for the impact of the ground, knowing it would probably wind her, but it never came. Looking up she saw that Paine had caught her round the waist. Yuna smiled, "Thanks Dr. P" she said, winking. She laughed at Rikku as she almost ran into the group, and caught her wrist before she toppled to the ground. "Gotcha again, Rikku. You need to practice your Thief abilities. You've been falling over a lot more recently. I think you're spending too much time in your Berserker dress-sphere. _Even if it does make you look good._" she added on the end, giving Rikku's hand a gentle squeeze before smiling and running after the others. She stopped dead when she got to them, as a white light surrounded them. "What the?" came Tidius's voice as the light became too bright to see, and everyone collapsed.

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surry**_

Harry potter fidgeted in his seat, waiting for his three (No, four actually) best friends. One, a very _very _recent addition to his small group of friends. HE heard a knock on the door, and Uncle Vernon going to open it. He smiled as he heard Draco's voice, telling Vernon the well-rehearsed story of how the group had met him at the park and wondered if he was busy. He heard the surprise in his uncle's voice as he came into the living room. "There are four people here to see you boy. With some very queer names, i might add." he said, before motioning to the door. "They're waiting for you outside." Harry grinned, almost running too the door, embracing all of his friends. (Including, to the surprise of everyone -and himself- Draco)

"Hey guys. I'm so glad you came! I was half expecting you to not turn up." he said, smiling from ear to ear. "Let's actually go to the park where we apparently met you" Hermione said, smiling. She knew Dudley was there, but he wouldn't dare attack or tease Harry when he was with friends. He'd probably be too surprised. Harry smiled, probably thinking the same. "Okay then" he said, leading the way towards the alley he used as a short-cut. No one lived in the two houses on either side, so there was no one to complain that he used their gardens to get to the park quicker, and also used their shed's to hide food if he needed to avoid Dudley. "C'mon, don't worry no one lives here. They havn't since the dementor attack. Yu can still feel the effects, but it's a short cut." he said, opening the gate and going to grab some food for all of them. He smiled as he came out of the shed, but the smile vanished as everything started spinning and went white.

_**A.N.: **__I hope you liked it! It took me a while to write, because there are so many people in it, but I got there in the end! (Tell me if I missed anyone, I'm not sure. I finished it a little quickly as Doll House is on in a minute and I don't want to miss it!)_

_I hope I didn't!!_

_Reviews are like cookies, they make me happy and warm... :) Please reveiw!!_


	3. Wanderings and Introductions

_**Title: **__The Hunger Games - Fantasy Style_

_**Chapter: **__2: Where are we?_

_**Warning: **__There will be a little smut in the later chapters. SLASH, and maybe some FEMMESLASH_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything!_

_**A.N.: **__Heyy guys! OMG It's taken me ages to work out how I'm going to do everything! But I've worked it out! :D_

_Here it is... Chapter Two of the Hunger Games - Fantasy Style! _

_*(I think I might try and shorten the name... Any Suggestions?)*_

_**A Motel, Montana**_

"C'mon Sammy! We've gotta go. I'm sorry, I know you had friends here, but there's been a report of people going missing and being found in Carmel. It's a small town in California. All they can remember is a bright white light. I wanna check it out." Dean Winchester was stood in the doorway of the motel he and his brother Sam had got at room in, while hunting a band of Were-Wolves through Montana. Sam shifted in his chair, annoyed that they had to leave again after he had finally made some friends. "Okay Dean, but can I have one more day to say bye to everyone? I don't just want to just disappear." Dean nodded, sighing. "Okay. But only one day. No more" Sam smiled and stood up, hugging his brother. "Thank you so much Dean!" He said, before almost sprinting to the door. "I'll be back by 11. Don't worry, I'll be careful!" He said, as he left.

_**~*~*~*~11.10 pm.~*~*~*~**_

Sam silently opened the motel room door, hoping Dean was asleep. He walked in and carefully put his bag onto his bed, making sure he didn't disturb his older brother, before walking up to his brothers bed and kneeling down next to him. He caressed his face and kissed his lips, soft and gentle, before walking back to his bed. "I love you Dean" he whispered as he turned off the light. In the other bed, Dean struggled to keep his breathing calm and sleep-like. He failed as the room was engulfed in light so bright he couldn't see anything. "Sammy!?" He shouted, trying to find his brother. "Dean, I'm over here!" He stumbled towards Sam's voice, but tripped and landed on his bed. "S-s-sam...?" He said, as darkness engulfed him.

**The Capitol**

Rikku blinked, glancing around her. She frowned, looking at her strange surroundings. _Where am I?_ Looking around, she saw she was in a large, white room. The walls were padded, and the floor was spotless. She was secured to a metal bed by leather bonds. The bed had a pitiful excuse for a mattress, which couldn't have been more than 1½ inches thick. Looking around with more care, she saw four other beds; probably Yuna, Paine, Tidius and Lenne. She stared over at her two friends' beds noticing that Yuna's hair wasn't in its braid. She smiled when she realised she still had her Garment Grid. _Stupid kidnappers, you left me with my best weapon! _She thought, changing into her thief Dress-sphere. She smiled, looking down at her costume -the yellow-orange bikini top, the pale yellow arm warmers with bows all the way down them, Green-brown shorts, the thin waistband of her thong showing over the edges, her scarf, bright red at the top, slowly fading into a yellow. She easily cut through her bonds, using her bright red elbow blades and jumped nimbly off her bed, approaching Yuna. With her hair flowing beneath her -instead of the usual braid she put it in- she could almost be Lenne. _She'll be devastated when she finds out she has to do her braid again _Rikku thought, feeling more than a little sorry for her cousin.It took Yuna like half an hour to re-braid her hair but she would still do it. She hadn't worn her hair down since she'd started braiding her hair almost seven years ago; after she had promised Lenne -Her twin sister- she would never forgive her for turning Tidius -Her boyfriend at the time- against her. She still refused to use her Songstress dress-sphere unless it was the only option, and Yuna hadn't spoken to Lenne since, even after she had come to Besaid -all the way from Luca- just to apologise. Rikku stood there for what seemed like hours, admiring her cousin's features. _Oh, why do I have to feel like this? _She thought, sighing _She's my __**cousin **__it's __**wrong!**_Fortunately,she was wrenched away from her thoughts by the sound of someone stirring behind her. Turning, she saw Paine watching her, looking... angry? Paine sighed, smiling sarcastically at Rikku "Could I have some help here?" She asked, looking annoyed. "There's no need Paine. Whoever it is that kidnapped us has no idea what a Garment Grid is. They've probably left yours on you. The left me mine." She said, looking round the room. "Where'd _they_ come from?" Paine asked, looking through the doorway into another room. There were five more beds in the room. On the bed closest to her, there was a young man. He looked 20-ish, with semi-long blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She walked over to him, as his eyes flickered and opened.

Arthur groaned as he tried to sit up, then panicked slightly when he realised he was bound to whatever he was lying on. Glancing around the room, he saw Merlin on the bad next to him. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. There's nothing to worry him in his dreams _The Prince thought, smiling. He wasn't sure when he'd started feeling more than friendship towards Merlin; he had been about to act upon them -Finally- when that white light had appeared. Arthur quickly closed his eyes as he heard someone coming towards him. He tried to make it look like he was just waking up, opening his eyes and blinking a few times before looking up. Standing near him was a girl. She looked about 19, with long blond hair. What she was wearing shocked him, for the simple reason of: She was wearing hardly anything! She was wearing a bright yellow bra-like item on her upper body, a pale cream coloured cloth, covered in bows on her arms, a tiny skirt of a brown-ish colour, white and blue boots, a blue head scarf and a scarf that almost reached her feet. It was red at the top, then faded into orange and yellow. She smiled, walking over, cutting his bonds easily with some sort of knives. "Hi! I'm Rikku!" She said, helping him up. "I'm Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot" he replied, shaking her hand. Rikku's eyes went wide. "A _Prince! _Wow, Yunie and Paine are gonna love this! C'mon, I'll introduce you!" She said, pulling him towards the other room to introduce him to her friends.

Groaning, Harry looked around him. He was on a hospital-like bed, secured to it by leather bonds of some sort. His friends were in other beds around the large white room. Feeling around, he smiled. Whoever it was that had transported him here, they'd been foolish enough to leave him with his wand. With a few quick incantations, he and his friends were all up on their feet, planning what to do. "Well, that's decided then. Hermione; you Ron and Ginny will take the other rooms on the left. Me and Draco will take the ones on the right. Don't attack or hurt anyone unless they threaten you first." He said, nodding to his friends before walking towards the next room to his right, Malfoy not far behind him. Harry looked around this room; it was exactly the same as theirs had been, just with less beds. There were only three in this room. There were two men and a woman. Harry froze, looking at the all-too familiar people in front of him. "Oh my god! It's Torchwood Cardiff!" He exclaimed, rushing over to the beds. "Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper: Torchwood Cardiff. I'm sure of it," he said, shocked. He ran towards Jack as the American gasped back into life, grabbing Harry's arm.

Jack gasped back into life, trying to work out where he was. His comme had been taken, as had all of his weapons. He looked up and was surprised to see someone who shouldn't -couldn't- be there. "What- how the HELL are you here?? You're a fictional character from a book!!!" He cried, looking at the boy.

"You're Harry Potter! That's impossible!" he exclaimed. Harry smiled, shaking his head.

"I could say the same about you, Captain Jack Harkness. I've only ever seen you on TV. You and your buddies from Torchwood Cardiff do a really good job." he said, raising an eyebrow. Jack gasped, unable to believe that Harry Potter was actually stood next to him. He struggled against his bonds, trying his hardest to break them. Harry sighed, muttering something before the bonds just disappeared. Jack smiled

"Thanks" he said, slowly getting up and moving to the side of Gwen's bed as she and Ianto both started to wake. _Wait, isn't Jack meant to be in love with Ianto though? _Harry thought, getting more confused by the second. He was pulled from his musing by Hermione's Patronus. it opened it's mouth before giving him a message that surprised him even more. "_**Harry, you've got to get over here! You'll never guess who we found. Sam and Dean Winchester; from Supernatural on TV!"**_

Harry gasped, today was way too weird.

"Jack, have you ever seen Supernatural on TV?" Harry asked, smiling. Jack looked up and nodded.

"We all have. It's a Torchwood favourite." he said, raising one eyebrow "why?" Harry smiled. "It seems that we're not the only one's from 'Fictional' realities. Hermione, Ron and Ginny went to look through the other room, and found Sam and Dean Winchester. We're going over there now, wanna come?" he told Jack, grinning. Jacks eyes widened, and he helped Gwen and Ianto up. "Definatley!" He answered, gesturing for Harry to go "Lead the way".

Hermione giggled at Ginny's reaction to Sam. She obviously liked him, but she was still nervous around guys. "Go for it!" she whispered, pushing Ginny towards Sam. Ginny gasped as she tripped and went flying towards the wall. She screamed and closed her eyes, opening them when she felt someone grab her round the waist; stopping her just before the bit of wall she had been flying towards slid open, revealing a group of people that were thrown in with them.

_**A.N.: **__Heyyaa guys!! I'm so glad I've got this chapter done!! It was really confusing, trying to make sure i didn't muddle everyone up. I'm gonna try and work on my Merlin stories, after I get back (I'm going Christmas Shopping)_

_I've got some bad news I was told about yesterday, which kinda concerns Borders, if anyone buys books there. It's gone into administration!! :(_

_Review, Please!!! I'm welcome to tips on how to make my writing better!_

_Peace Luv 'n' Hugs_

_Rhiannon_

_-x-x-x-x-x-_


End file.
